It is known to locate a golf course marker in the ground to delineate a path, to indicate distance to an object, or to convey information (such as a historical plaque). At golf courses for instance, tee-markers are typically used to indicate where a golfer is to tee off, distance markers typically indicate the distance from the marker to the centre of the green, and hole markers identify the whole layout and play characteristics. A need exists for a golf course marker with replaceable advertising that is weather resistant to withstand rain showers and sprinkler activations.
One type of golf course marker often used at golf courses is a colored stake, or another identifiable indicator, protruding from the ground a predetermined distance (usually 150 yards) from the centre of the green. The golfer estimates by eye, or paces off, the distance between his ball and the distance marker or hole marker to determine how far his ball is from the centre of the green. The golfer is then better able to decide on the appropriate club to use to hit the ball on to the green. There exists a need where an amount of information can be placed on a golf course marker.
Another type of golf course marker used on golf courses is a cement slab located generally flush with the ground along the centre line of the fairway, along the cart path, or along the edge of the fairway, also known as a distance marker. Such golf course markers may be color-coded and located at predetermined distances along the fairway. For instance, a red slab may be located at 100 yards, a white slab at 150 yards, and a blue slab at 200 yards. A problem with the golf course markers are that they tend to be fixed, and not functional for advertising as they are small and not high from the group. In addition, golf course markers can cause damage to other pieces of golf course equipment, such as aerating machines, mowing equipment or golf carts. A need exists for a replaceable golf course marker that if run over, would not damage golf equipment or cause minimal damage, yet would still be viewable to players and maintenance crews and spectators.
A need exists for golf course markers that are viewable by television cameras for needed product placement advertising during a televised golf game.
A need exists for a reusable golf course marker with a changeable message that is weather resistant.
A need exists for a method of displaying graphics that is inexpensive and conveniently changeable on a golf course as well as being able to be manufactured and delivered quickly.
The present embodiments meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.